


(i want something that lasts forever) so kiss me on this cold december night

by nnegan13



Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Kissing, inappropriate kitchen safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/nnegan13
Summary: “Are the others cool enough yet?”He reaches over and pats a few and shrugs at her when he turns back. “Relatively.”“Mm, put some frosting on one of them, see if it melts.” She rolls her lips between her teeth even as a smile tugs at her mouth, watching him open the can of frosting, pull out a knife, and dab a glob onto a cooling cookie.Evidently, they aren’t cool enough to comfortably touch, as William maneuvers the frosting around one-handed, giving her an annoyed glare when she laughs a little. He tries to hold onto the pan, despite her words of caution, “No—don’t, don’t do that,William—” and frowns a little at her as she continues to laugh when he draws his fingers back quickly, blowing on them as he winces.“See?” She asks smugly, raising her eyebrows. “Burns.”
Relationships: William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre
Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	(i want something that lasts forever) so kiss me on this cold december night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nooraiskind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraiskind/gifts).



> technically it's still wednesday somewhere
> 
> thank you cute anon who requested "noorhelm + winter cookies" I hope this works for you! <3 
> 
> and thanks to maya ([x](https://nooraiskind.tumblr.com), [x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraiskind/pseuds/nooraiskind)) for checking this over, being the ultimate noorhelm expert, you're the sweetest and the most fantastic and this wouldn't have turned out as great as it did if it weren't for you, ily 
> 
> title from "cold december night" by michael bublé

**WEDNESDAY  
** **DECEMBER 18  
** **19:14  
** **KITCHEN, NOORA’S APARTMENT**

“This is really—” she says, William’s mouth against hers, fervent and hot and _distracting_ , “—a bad idea.”

He doesn’t say anything for several long moments, teasing her mouth over and over, slipping his hands one after the other up her back, and then one up to cup the back of her neck, sinking his fingers into her hair. Noora really should push this harder, but she’s sitting up on the counter again, her ankles loosely crossed at the base of his spine, her fingers tracing lazy squiggles along the ridge of his shoulders, and enjoying the warmth spreading throughout her body.

“Mm,” his lips slip from her own to mouth at her pulse point and she bites her lip. “I’d have to disagree.”

“We’re going to burn them.”

He shakes his head into her neck and she gasps at the bit of teeth he uses, then. “We won’t, you set a timer and everything.”

For a few more moments, Noora tries to contain her shivers as he continues to work his mouth along the sensitive skin of her throat, then draws together her willpower and firmly takes his shoulders in her hands and prods him a decent distance away from her. “I’m not taking that chance.”

William licks his lips—his stupid lips—and kneads his thumbs gently into her waist, teasing, tempting. “It’s not like we’re gonna start a fire, or anything.”

“No, we will if we’re not careful,” she says and smiles, uncrossing her ankles and using one of her knees to nudge him far enough away that she can slip off the counter. “Move.”

As she inches past him to check the oven, she catches a glimpse of his expression, grin tugging at his mouth, eyebrows raised at her personal assessment of herself. To say she was a little pleased that he understood was she was insinuating might be an understatement, but she didn’t care to explore the intricacies of self-introspection; she had cookies to monitor.

There were still three minutes or so left for this batch to be done—the first sits cooling on racks on one of the other countertops and a third, unbaked set are waiting on their cookie sheets over on the table—so Noora hikes up her sweatpants, turns on the oven light, and settles in cross-legged on the floor to watch them finish baking. William huffs and leans against the cabinets next to the oven, folding his arms and considering her with that same amused and pleased smile.

“Are the others cool enough yet?”

He reaches over and pats a few and shrugs at her when he turns back. “Relatively.”

“Mm, put some frosting on one of them, see if it melts.” She rolls her lips between her teeth even as a smile tugs at her mouth, watching him open the can of frosting, pull out a knife, and dab a glob onto a cooling cookie.

Evidently, they aren’t cool enough to comfortably touch, as William maneuvers the frosting around one-handed, giving her an annoyed glare when she laughs. He tries to hold onto the pan, despite her words of caution, “No—don’t, don’t do that, _William_ —” and frowns at her as she continues to laugh when he draws his fingers back quickly, blowing on them as he winces.

“See?” She asks smugly, raising her eyebrows. “Burns.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if we kept kissing, though,” he says past the slightly burned thumb in his mouth. “You wouldn’t have asked me to check the cookies and then spread the frosting and then I wouldn’t—”

“Have done something stupid?” Her eyebrows are still raised and he glares, making her laugh once again as the timer for the cookies starts beeping. Noora shifts around to stand, still chuckling as he leans over to turn the timer off, and slips the over mitts onto her hands. This time, she attempts to school her smile away, and holds her gloved hands up to her pouty boyfriend. “Gotta use the proper equipment.”

It’s his turn to raise his eyebrows, bite down on his grin. “Your cookies are burning.”

Since her hands are mittened and he can’t see her fingers, she sticks her tongue out at him before turning to the oven. A wave of heat flashes over her face as she bends down to open it, pulling out the trays and depositing them on the stove burners. William, despite his pretend irritation, has skirted around her person to retrieve the other sheets off the kitchen table and presents them to her to slide into the oven one after the other. She shuts it and he restarts the timer.

“So,” he grabs the oven mitts off her hands, sets them on the counter. “We’ve got seven and a half minutes to kill.”

“No. No!” Noora presses a finger to his lips, turning up in a grin. “I’m not risking these cookies for all that, we can do that later.”

He rolls his eyes, but snags an arm around her waist anyways and pulls her towards him. There’s one kiss, then a second, deeper one that’s far more reminiscent of the ones she’d just barely disentangled herself from, but he leaves them at that, giving her a third very short peck and drawing back.

She smiles up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin against the corner of his chest. “How do you want to decorate them?”

“Mm, I was just gonna follow your lead.”

“You have no artistic ambition for this?”

He considers this for a moment, drawing the fingers of his other hand through her hair, pressing his mouth to her forehead. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Shame,” she muses. “Neither do I.”

William laughs at that and says nothing as she tugs him over to their first batch of almost-cooled cookies and the stack of frosting cans on the countertop next to them, just hums and keeps drawing his fingers through her hair, and when Noora suggests some asinine decoration plan, he laughs and suggests something equally as foolish that has her chuckling and leaning up to kiss him again, cookies be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> yay day 6! 
> 
> again, my [askbox](https://nnegan13.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have prompts and requests for this series 
> 
> I finish with finals tomorrow so I should be more regular about getting these up during the day after this 
> 
> love you all!


End file.
